The Alchemists Creation
by Kimmy Flare
Summary: A quiet Hinata makes popular Sasukes fall for her and then she disappears. She's a Homunculi and so is Sasuke but Gaara wants to kill all humans they must stop him, now Hinata must kill Sasuke to get to Gaara...don't own characters!


For people who do not know:

There was a time where alchemy was big. They believed in the Philosophers stone, making unnatural beings called Homunculi, that can live in eternity, though in this story it is possible if you are dramatically hurt or stabbed in the heart. At that time many people went missing and no bodies were recovered. Now this story is based in that but in modern times.

oOo

Intro

Hinata was the quiet girl that no one realized that was there. She spent most of her time reading books in the towns' library and even though she was very beautiful no one can tell. She wore big round glasses and she never took the time to fix her hair. She really never went to school she was just too busy reading books.

oOo

The story begins…

Hinata sat on her favorite chair in the corner where no one would see her. She giggled as she read the story.

oOo

"Sasuke the plans for today are still on." Sakura dusted her pants, while Naruto helped her up.

"Well, I'm going to go ahead. Meet you guys there." Sasuke stuffed his book bag in the trunk of his car.

"Wow! He's so hot!" Sakura punched the air.

"Well he's all mine billboard brow." Ino busted her bubble.

"What did you say Ino Pig! For god sake you already have a boyfriend!" Sakura pointed at Sai who just stood there smiling.

"What do you guys see in annoying and emotionless guy?" Naruto's face was then connected with Sakura's fist.

"Don't walk into that land mine Naruto, it's filled with bombs." Sai warned him.

"So you guys ready to skip school!" Sakura had an out burst.

"You're planning to what?" Principal Tsunade had her window rolled down her car recently parked next to Sasuke's.

"Look what you did big mouth!" Ino pinched Sakura's face.

oOo

"What's taking everyone?" Sasuke was bored out of his mind her hated books and reading. There was a small framed girl around his age trying to reach a book an inch high from her reach. Sasuke went and handed the book to her. She grabbed the book.

"Thank you," she said lightly hiding her blushing face. She bows and walks away and slips misplaced book. She landed face down and the book flew off of her hand. She got on her hands and then touched her face. "My glasses."

Sasuke bent down and caught a good glimpse of her face. "Wait a second, don't move." He was shocked and he pulled the hair away from her face. "You're beautiful." He managed to say before he snapped away from the trance and picking up the broken glasses. "I'm sorry but their broken."

"What?" she squinted to the twisted glasses. "Shesh! Now I can't read."

oOo

"I wonder what Sasuke's doing now." Sakura mopped and signed. Naruto wanted to put a cotton ball in her mouth and choke her.

"This is annoying," Ino whispered to Sai who was nodding in agreement, "I can't take three more hours of this. This isn't detention it's torture."

"Sasuke," Sakura almost sang. Kakashi slammed his book onto the table. She jumped.

"I'm trying to enjoy my reading so please be quiet or I'll give you more time." He smiled under his cover.

"NO!" Ino, Naruto and Sai shouted at the same time.

oOo

"How come I've never seen you in school?" Sasuke was curious about this angel sitting before him.

"Well, I don't really go, I spend everyday here. I'm able to do this since my father owns the school; they let me get away with everything." He stretched yawning. "Why are you here today?" he stopped and opened one eye to look at her.

"Me and my friends were suppose to meet up here, but I'm guessing they got caught." He got up and sat next to her, she started to blush hard. He cupped her face and stared intently into her pearly eyes.

"Hinata you're father request you." Neji came out of nowhere. Sasuke let her go and crosses his legs disappointed. She bows and leaves. Neji turns around and glares at this stranger. "Forget her, she never existed." He walked away.

"How can I forget someone I love? What was with that?" Sasuke had a weird feeling about this.

oOo

"Father?" Hinata looked at the fragile shadow in front of her.

"Hinata do you know of my secret business?" He asked.

"Yes you're hoping to make a change in the world!" she smiled.

"Using what?"

"Alchemy, I believe."

"Yes, and I want you to help me."

"Yes father anything."

"Then don't fight back." Two men grabbed her and pinned her to the ground.

"What's going on?"

"You are now my test subject."

"No!" one of the men sedated her and they dragged her. She was starting to feel limp, and her hand grip loosened.

"This was a great idea Neji, no one will miss her." The father laughed coldly.

"And this is one step closer to gaining power." Neji whispered to himself.

oOo

A year later

"You here again Sasuke?" Naruto raised his brow looking at Sasukes searching eyes.

"I'm looking for her, my angel." Sasuke.

"Seriously Sasuke everyone's already tired of that stupid story." Naruto.

"I'm serious she exists, she…" Sasuke was becoming weak. He couldn't sleep, think, and eat with out knowing if she was ok. "It's alright I'll find you. But maybe if I look for that weird guy, the one who told him to forget her. Maybe he had something to do with it."

"Sasuke I think you've gone mad."

oOo

"Test subject is stable." TenTen told Neji. "We will insert the Philosophers stone; let's hope this works out people."

Hinata was in a tank of water naked and she probably been out for the whole time. The needle sunk into her sink and Hinata cringed.

"And it was successful people." Everyone clapped their hands. Her father watched her.

"TenTen get me a cup of tea." He was going to celebrate. She got up and left the building. Hinata started to shake and scream.

"What's going on people?" the man started to grow worrisome.

"Her heart rate is dropping, and she seems to be breathing faster." One man said. She let out a screech of pain and her eyes opened. "Test subject is awake sir, her physically abilities is beyond normal." The glass tank broke and she floated down to the ground.

"My daughter come to me." She stared at him blankly. He hugged her and she ripped his chest pulling out his heart. "Hina-" she squeezed it with all her might and pushed the corpse to ground. Scientist ran around franticly but none could escape.

oOo

Something told Sasuke that a night walk in the forest will bring him good luck. Maybe it was time for him to give up on his search for his angel. He looked up to the night sky and wondered if she was watching it too.

oOo

Hinata looked at the brightly lighted stars in amazement. She walked down a path that she thought would lead to the town. After a while she fell to her knees. She looked at her blood filled hands and then noticed that she was completely covered in the red liquid.

"My hands are dirty." She rubbed them against each other.

oOo

Sasukes gaze went down to the small shadow in the woods. It fell and he walked closer and then recognized the face. It was his angel. He arm up to the figure and then was frightened.

"You're cover in blood!" he carried bridal style. She fainted in his arms. In a way she felt safe.

"Hey, wakie wakie." He gently poked her shoulder. Her eyes poped opened and sat up. "Do you want to take a bath, I mean I got you some clothes, there're my moms. They might be a little big on you…" she got up and he turned away. "I'm sorry you're naked and I saw everything." She almost fell walking to the bathroom Sasuke caught her in time. "I guess I'll help you get there."

oOo

"What's you're name?" Sasuke asked her and she came out naked. He blushed and then turned away. But it was too late he started to think dirty.

"Hinata." She picked up the clothing and slipped into them. "I don't know what happened if you're going to ask. I woke up with blood covered all over me; I don't even know what day it is or where I've been." She laid down next to Sasuke. "I feel different, in a way I feel new."

Sasuke's heart tripled its speed he can feel her warmth. He needed to practice self control. He was so happy now; he couldn't wait to show to everyone that he wasn't crazy. He turned and saw her sleeping angelic face; she made him fall in love with her all over again.

oOo

"I'm sorry Neji, she's gone. Her trail ends here." TenTen.

"It's alright she couldn't have gone too far. Plus I think she deserves a prize, she did me favor. There is only one other who stands in my way, Hanabi." Neji smirked. TenTen just didn't know why she would fall for such a twisted man.

oOo

At school

"Hi Naruto!" Sasuke held Hinata's hand.

"Who's the babe!" Naruto pointed at Hinata.

"She the person I told you about earlier." Sasuke. Hinata was happy but she didn't know why.

"No way! she the broad your head over heels for? She does look like an angel!" Sasuke blushed at the statement. Sakura watched in the shadows as her one and only love was with another girl.

"She's not getting away with this." Her fist clenched and she prepared a devious plan.

oOo

Sakura was the hottest girl in school. The key word is was. Now no one pays any attention to her, even her best friend Ino.

"What kind of friends leaves you for a newbie?" She asked Choji who was also sitting by himself.

"Maybe they were tired of you and you're bitchy ways." Choji threw the bag at her head and walked away.

"This is not cool." She moped.

oOo

"Hey Hinata Sasuke said that he wanted to meet you at the old auditorium after school. He was in a rush I guess it's important." Sakura smiled.

"Thanks for telling me." Hinata ran down the stairs and in the empty hall. It looked as if no one had taken a step inside this place for over ten years. "Sasuke?" Two yakuza looking guys grabbed her and pushed onto the wall. "What's going on?"

"You really believed me wench?" Sakura laughed. "Aren't I lucky that my father is a yakuza leader? I'm so tired of you and your face. So I'm gonna take the liberty to cut it off for you. Then Sasuke will never look at you again." She took out a box cutter.

Then suddenly she felt pressure all over her, she couldn't even breathe.

"What's going on?" One man said, and then they also joined her.

"Stop…" Sakura gagged.

oOo

Sasuke waited for nearly an hour outside, where was Hinata. Ino and Choji came out laughing.

"Hey girls did you see Hinata?"

"Oh, Hina-chan…I think I saw her go down to the empty hall." Ino scratched her head in thought.

"Thanks." He ran back into the building.

He couldn't believe what he saw; Hinata was on her knees with a pool of blood surrounding her.

"What am I?" she cradled on the floor and began to cry.

oOo

"Hinata tell me what were the last things you remember?" Sasuke held her in his arms.

"Father said I was a test subject…"

If there was one thing that he and any Uchiha clan knew about it was alchemy. They have a rivalry with the Hyuga clan since day one.

"Are you a Homunculi?"

"I don't know." Every moment of passing by her body shake in terror. Sasuke's grip got tighter. He out of everyone in the world would probably understand what she was going through.

oOo

Sasuke's Past

Ten Years Ago

"Brother where are you taking me?" Sixteen Year old Sasuke crossed his arms. They were walking more and more in the dark forest. "I mean I haven't seen you in five years, and then you busted into my room say 'Sasuke follow me!'" He looked at Itachi emotionless eyes.

"You are needed for an experiment father is doing." Itachi.

"Why didn't you tell me, I would've packed and brought some snacks? I'm kinda hungry."

"You won't be anymore. It's not far for here." They walked into the darkness.

End of flashback

oOo

"So you and me are in the same boat." Sasuke brushed Hinata's hair.

"Do you want to run away?" Hinata turned around.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you always disappear right? You skip from high school to high school, why not settle down somewhere with me?" She tugged onto his shirt. He blushed and cupped her face.

"I wouldn't want is any other way." He kissed her lips. Her hands wrapped around his neck, he pulled her closer.

oOo

"So you want to find others like us?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, I mean you heard the news people disappear everyday. How many of them are like us?" Hinata jumped from one tree to another. "They need some guidance."

"Sure but as soon as we finish this search and gather, lets live in a house together by ourselves."

oOo

Kiba grabbed his little brother and sat him on his shoulder. They have been traveling together for the past year wondering. Kiba had the power to smell, hear and see better then any human being, while his blind little brother can read minds.

"Brother whatever happened to our family?" the little boy pouted.

"How many times do I have to say, they've been dead along with the whole village. A bunch of monsters attacked and they took us captive. We were lucky to escape at all." Kiba stopped walking. "I smell something." His eyes darted.

"Brother it's a girl and a boy. They're like us."

"How can you tell?"

"I just can."

"We'll have to defend ourselves."

"No they want to meet us."

"Yeah to kill us!"

"Brother!" Kiba put him down and got in defensive position.

"There they are!" he dog like ran to the figure coming out of the bushes. He held the person down pinning his body completely on it. "Lavender?"

Hinata could feel every inch of his body on her. She was trying to get herself free. Sasuke pulled Kiba off of her, he was jealous.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" Sasuke picked Hinata up and hugged her tightly. Kiba's face was confused. After a minute flew by his face went red.

"Brother I warned you." The little boy walked up to Hinata.

"Nice to meet you Hinata and Sasuke I'm Hikaru and this is my older brother Kiba. We're just like you so don't be afraid."

oOo

They gang sat around a warm fire not saying a word. Hinata felt eyes on her, and she looked up to see Kiba was staring. Sasuke put his arm around her and Kiba looked away.

"So is there anything you guys want to tell us?" Sasuke rudely asked.

"Sasuke." Hinata was disappointed.

"We are running away from the people who created us." Hikaru.

"Hikaru?" Kiba asked questioning his trust on the new comers.

"They are an organization that go rampaging town after towns stealing and killing people. The one they take they put them in tubes where hundreds are injected with Philosophers stones. Most of the people die, but the ones that survive are brainwashed and used as tools."

"That's horrible." Hinata.

"The leader is Gaara, he controls everything that happens." Hikaru answers that unasked question. Sasuke feels pain in his head.

"Sasuke are you ok?" Hinata touched his cheek.

"Yeah, the name just triggered a headache." Sasuke faked a smile.

"Alright." Hinata hugged her knees. Then she jumped when an idea popped in her head. Hikaru smiled at her thought.

"We could do that but their army is huge and their defense around their organization building is strong." Hikaru. Kiba looked at their intent faces. "That's you're power wow!" he smiled.

"What are you guys planning?" Kiba asked and he knew he wasn't going to like the answer.

"Attack Gaara and his army and end this once and for all." Hikaru.

"Are you fucking crazy?" Kiba.

"Hinata I don't think that's such a good idea I mean, there's no way we can…look at us were only three."

"Three?" Hikaru.

"Like we would involve you in this." Kiba.

"Aw! You get to do all the fun."

"Though there is something you can do Hikaru." Hinata, "You can try to find others that can help us."

"Leave it up to me." Hikaru.

"I'll deal with the army; Sasuke can hack into the system and get inside. Kiba can find Gaara and tada we're done." Hinata rejoiced.

"Not exactly," Kiba, "Gaara is stronger then he appears. Plus it's not like he's doing this all be himself. He's got two followers that would die for him. Temari and Sasori."

"Plus there is no way we are going to do this." Sasuke. Hinata had an idea of how to get him to eat those words.

oOo

"Sasuke." Hinata whispered. She crawled onto of him. He opened and he jumped.

"Hinata what are you doing?" she sat up unbuttoning his shirt, feeling his bare chest with her hands. She bent down to lick his lips and her tongue started to trail down. Sasuke start to feel excited, and push her to ground. They kissed passionately into the night.

oOo

"I can't believe you promised her this." Kiba said to Sasuke who watch Hinata draw closer to an army.

"I don't think I was thinking straight last night." Sasuke blushed. Kiba narrowed his eyes.

oOo

They entered and Sasuke was hacking into the system security system. Kiba was trying to wipe the blood off of his jacket. When Hinata looked at him he jumped.

"Are you scared of me now?" Hinata smiled.

"No, I scared of that power. I didn't know that you were the reason why all the animals were dead this morning." Kiba.

"That happens when my emotions get out of control." Hinata.

"What exactly were you guys doing last nigh-" Kiba was interrupted.

"All done!" Sasuke. They followed Kiba in the long empty hallway. They entered a vacant room big enough for an army.

"This is where they put all the people the capture. It's a long and horrible wait." Kiba pointed to a door. "That's where they make us enter." They ran into the room and entered another that was full of tanks.

"Sasuke look its Sakura!" Hinata.

"Everyone's here." Sasuke. Hinata went looking through all of them searching for something. "What are you looking for?"

"My sister, she must've been home alone when this happened." Hinata.

"She could've been one of the one's to die you know?" Kiba. Hinata gave him an evil look and continued her way.

"Hanabi, where are you?" Hinata.

"You mean this pretty little girl here?" A female voiced echoed. She looked towards the direction the noise came from. Hanabi stood next to what it seemed Temari.

"Too bad she's under our control." Temari. There was a black out and Hinata heard grunts. The lights come back on and both Sasuke and Kiba were on the floor out cold. "Oh come on you left her untouched." Temari started to complain.

"You know very well I don't hit girls, especially hot ones." Sasori poured hand sanitizer in his hand. "Don't give me that look Temi!"

"I'll take care of it." Temari snapped her finger and Hanabi launched herself towards Hinata.

"Hanabi…" Hinata eyes started to tear.

oOo

"How long are you going to dodge her?" Temari was becoming irritated. "This is annoying I'm guessing I'll have to do this myself. Hanabi!" Hanabi ran up to her. Temari took out her sword and stroke her in the heart. "She was too weak anyways."

Hinata started to shake uncontrollably. Sasori took a step back.

"This isn't safe Temi!" Sasori.

"Shut up idiot, she's just in shock." Temari. Blood flew everywhere and Hinata fainted.

oOo

"Aren't you troublesome." Gaara picked up Hinata.

"What about the others?" the solider asked.

"Put them to brainwash. Please clean up the place and put the corpse to burn. It's dirty." Gaara entered an elevator.

oOo

Hinata woke up and she noticed that she was in a room. She was wearing a purple gown. She jumped to her feet and pulled the curtains of the window, there was bricks. The door was lock and there was a camera watching her. Gaara entered the room and stretched out his hand. She touched it and he pulled her forward. They sat at a table.

"I have you're friends captive." He simply put it. "Listen to me and become my queen and I'll kill them last."

"No."

"I thought you'd say that. Don't bother using your powers."

"What's going on?" she tried again and again but nothing happened.

"My power is unstoppable; no one can use theirs as long as I live."

"You can stop my power?"

"I can also cause you pain, and pleasure." He added. "I prefer to do the last, if you'd let me." She turned away. "It's ok; overtime you'll come to love me."

"I love one person only."

"You mean this person." Two soldiers came out with Sasuke and pushed him to the ground.

"Sasuke!" she got up and then fell to the ground. "AH!" she screeched in pain.

"Don't get close to him, you know belong to me."

When Sasuke saw Gaara he started to remember everthing.

Sasuke's past

"I want you to meet someone Sasuke." Itachi opened the door for a person. The guy walked in, he was different. He had red hair and looked as if he never slept. "He'll be your partner from now on."

"Hi I'm Sasuke." Little Sasuke smiled.

"Gaara."

"Nice to meet you Gaara. Do you like games?"  
"I've never played games before."

"What!"

6 Years later

"Itachi where are we exactly?" Sasuke was beyond confused, from the darkness came out Gaara. "Hey Gaara long time no see."

"I wanted to see who'll change our world." Itachi left them alone.

End of Flashback

"Gaara?" Sasuke pull himself up. "I remember, you let me live when you were suppose to kill me. We fought that night, they made us. You were crying when you did the last blow, but you held back. Why didn't you kill me?"

"Because you were my friend. Instead I made you like me, you and me are brothers. One of the same."

"What do you mean?"

"You did die that night; I gave you half of my heart so that you can live. You love what I love, you hate what I hate, I die you die." Hinata started to weep. She loved Sasuke and didn't want to kill him to defeat Gaara.

"I've lived my whole life in your shadow Sasuke; I want to be in the light for once. Then you got one thing I wanted the most."

"Love?" Sasuke tired to reach out for Hinata. "Hinata please kill him."

"No, I can't lose you." She wiped her tears.

"Don't bother." Gaara, Hinata fell to the ground again screaming.

"Stop!" Sasuke. "How can you say you love her when you're doing this?" Sasuke ran up to him.

"What are you going to do Sasuke?" Gaara smiled. Sasuke stabbed Gaara in the heart. "You-" he spilt out blood. Sasuke wiped the blood flowing out of his mouth.

"I won't let you hurt the one I love anymore. Hina I love-" they fell to the floor. Hinata held Sasuke in her arms. He opened his eyes slightly and smiled.

"Sasuke don't die!" Hinata began to weep. She was so helpless.

oOo

"Hinata let's go!" Kiba rushed her.

"She gave a last glance at the grave where Sasuke was buried and continued her journey with the new people Hikaru brought together. They were planning to make a village just for Homunculus to live in harmony.

She was going to have to learn to live with out Sasuke.

oOo

"That was a complete failure." Itachi looked at his brother's broken body. "I'll just have to fix this."

To be continued…


End file.
